Fairy Chara Tail!
by AmaiKari-chan
Summary: Lucy feels like a burden to her team. One night she wished not to be a burden anymore. When she woke up she was in another world... Read to find out more! The real question here is who will she fall in love with? of course I'm not spoiling hehe :P
1. The Real Chapter 1

**Hello Minna-san AmaiKari-chan desu or Ai-chan for short this is my very first Fan fic so please help me I would really want to receive good reviews and suggestions on how to make my story better don't worry I'll also accept all of your not-so-good reviews so I know what I can improve on . Also don't worry because I really want to see all of your reviews whether it's good or bad I'm an understanding person so say all you want but it's up to me if I continue this fan fic or not. Haters can continue to be haters if they want but I will not tolerate any of those. So I'm saying sorry (Gomene) in advance if I'll have many mistakes and I'm saying thank you very much (Arigatou gozaimasu) for all the readers! It may not be as good as the others but I'm still trying my best to make people happy … I know this is long but I'm just saying everything don't worry there won't be much like this in any other chapters now on to the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or shugo chara and I also don't own their characters the only thing I own is the fan fic.**

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD Lucy's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar having a terrible headache "uhh…" I groaned in pain then Mira came to me "Lucy are you alright?" she asked "I'm fine just a terrible headache" no I shouldn't have said that "well here you go" she said handing me an ice pack "thanks Mira" I said then I placed the ice pack on my head ah that feels good then suddenly Natsu came to us "hey Luce let's go on a job" he said "su-" I was cut by Mira "Natsu she can't go on a job she's not feeling well" "Mira I'm fine" I said "No you're not" she said. She's right I'll just be a burden to the team if I go. "Ehh! But we can't go without you Luce we're a team remember" He said then suddenly Gray and Erza went to us "Hey Natsu found a job yet" she said "yeah but Luce can't come" Natsu said "why Luce you sick?" Gray asked worriedly "no I'm fine it's just a headache" I said "yeah she has a terrible headache so it's best to let her go home and rest" Mira said. Way to go Mira "but I wanted to go to the job" I whined "Luce I actually agree with Mira it's for your own sake so please stay" Gray begged. hm I wonder why he's begging me? "Gray not you too" I said with a pout "Don't worry Lucy we'll still split the jewels with you since it's a high paying job" Erza said "But it's not fair for you, you'll be taking the job while I'll be here resting like a princess you of all people should know how I hate that feeling" I said "Don't worry Lucy we'll be back before you know it" Erza said "yeah Luce we'll do this really fast so that if you're feeling better we'll go on another job" Natsu said "Yeah Luce I'll even stop fighting squinty eyes so that we can finish fast" Gray said "Fine" I muttered "bye Luce" Natsu said "goodbye Lucy take care" Erza said "Just sleep it off Luce then you'll be better in no time" Gray said as they went out the guild with Happy. "bye Mira I'll go home now and rest" I said walking out the guild "take care Lucy" Mira said

**LUCY'S HOUSE Still Lucy's P.O.V**

*sigh* "I wish I could have gone with them" I said to myself "well it's time for me to sleep" I laid down my bed "Oh please all of the stars help me I don't want to be a burden to my team anymore" I wished before drifting off to sleep.

*TIMESKIP MORNING*

I woke up and realized that I wasn't in my room anymore everything feels so different my clothes have changed , I feel younger than ever, I don't have my keys but in exchange I'm holding a basket filled with 14 eggs. Wait what am I holding where are my keys and most importantly

"WHERE THE HECK AM I" I shouted

*To be continued…*

**Well how was it? I'm sorry if I'm ending this here don't worry I already have the other chapters I'm just ending it here because I don't want to spoil I'll update really soon just tell me what you think about it. Well goodbye minna-san don't forget to R & R (Rate and Review) and maybe give some ideas on how to improve it **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu until next time !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna-san I'm finally posting chapter 2 this is a long chapter so read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or shugo chara the only thing I own is this fan fiction**

**CHAPTER 2 Lucy's P.O.V**

"Where the heck am I!" I shouted

I looked around there were houses and some shops I found a mirror and looked at my reflection I was shocked. I looked young but my mind is still the same. My hair was in two pigtails and I was wearing a light blue sundress showing my back and down to my thighs it has a pink belt and it's designed with yellow stars. I was wearing multi-colored boots and it was somehow designed with dragons. I was walking then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't see you" I said

"My, my are you alright?" She asked

"Hai" I answered

"Basing from your clothes I can see you're not from here" She said

"Hai but you won't believe me once I say to you where I'm from" I said

"Don't worry I'll believe you" She said

"Fine I'm from a place called Fiore" I said then her eyes widened

"Are you perhaps a mage?" She asked

"Hai but how do you know?" I said

"Really what guild are you from and what's your name?" She asked

"I'm Fairy tail's very own Lucy Heartfilia" I said and I bowed

"Fairy Tail! Lucy-sama I'm pleased to meet you I am Althea Rose" She said

"it's nice to meet you too but how do you know about Fiore" I asked

"Well Lucy-sama I too am from Fiore I got here years ago" She said

"So that explains why you know about Fiore" I said

"Um, Lucy-sama can we go to my house it seems like we're attracting a lot people" She said

"Sure Let's go" I Said then we went to her house

* * *

"Wait this isn't a house" I said

"If it's not a house then what is it?" She asked

"It's a mansion!" I shouted

"Well I quickly adapted to this world and I worked hard now I'm rich so Lucy-sama let's go inside" She said and we went to her living room and sat down the couch

"So Althea-san how did you get here?" I asked

"I really don't know one moment I was in Fiore now I'm in Japan, what about you Lucy-sama ?" She asked

"Well one night I wished not to be a burden to my team anymore and then I slept when I woke up I was here" I said

"well Lucy-sama what do you want to do while you're here?" She asked

""well actually I think I want to go to school" I said

"Fine Lucy-sama but you look so young yet that's so big" She said as she pointed to my chest area

"Well apparently I'm already 17 years old when transported here my body went younger" I said

"oh okay I'll enroll you in school and I'll just give you you're schedule once I come back and for your stuff there's a lot here in this house or should I say mansion Lucy-sama" She said

"Please drop the –sama you're older than me Thea-san, I can call you that right?" I said

"Hai, do as you wish Lucy-sama I mean Lucy-chan" She said with a little tint of pink in her cheeks then I yawned

"You must be tired Lucy-chan let me take you to your room" she said

"You're right Thea-san I'm pretty tired" I said then we started walking we passed many rooms then we stopped at an enormous room

"Here we are Lucy-chan my room is right next to yours" she said

"Thea-san when will I go to school?" I asked

"Oh it's tomorrow I already told the maids to get you're stuff for school it will be there tomorrow and I told the driver to drive you there but the only thing you still don't have is the school's uniform you'll just have to buy it tomorrow and you'll just have to wear that clothes to school tomorrow" she said

"Thank you Thea-san I'll be going in now" I said and walked inside the room

"Wow!" I said as I examined the room it has a blue queen-sized bed designed with stars right next to it is a door I opened it and looked inside it was a large bathroom with a large bathtub I went outside and went to the door aligned to the bathroom door I opened it and saw a walk-in closet but it still has no clothes that reminds me that I need to go shopping sometime. I went outside and lied down in the bed I was still holding the basket. I placed it in the night stand beside the bed I picked two eggs one was designed with a lion while the other one was designed with a maid outfit

"Hm I wonder when you two will hatch?" I said to the two eggs then it started to have a crack "huh?" I said then the crack was starting to get bigger and it finally opened and guess what it was a tiny version of Loki and Virgo

"Princess?" they both said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Don't forget to R&R **

**Until next time bye-bye **


End file.
